As They Meet
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: From their first meeting, to her exit and every time they meet in between.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. No copy right infringement intended. I am only borrowing the characters because they are the best.

A/N: First, sorry for the spelling mistakes or grammar problems. Next, Please bear with me on this story. It may not make much sense but it is just the prologue, so hopefully once the first part is up it will be better. I don't want to give anything away yet, so I'm going to leave it at that.

Anyway, as always I appreciate any feedback on my writing! Thanks.

* * *

Prologue

2012

How could she do this? Well he knew the answer to that. She was tired, no exhausted, physically and mentally drained. Something like this could actually kill you, it almost killed her. And now she will forever live with the aftermath.

He knew that she put of a façade, she was not coping as well as everyone thought she was. He knew she was trying to be strong for them after what had happened.

He just wished she would have been able to come to him. The first time she didn't ask for help and that blew up in her face. And now she was making another large decision that not only impacts him but the team as well. If she had talked to him, he could have helped her work through it.

Instead he was lost in the shuffle, forgotten, pushed aside. He wasn't the first one to know and that hurt him. He thought he could trust her after the first time. He thought they had history, but having something like it happen again he just didn't know how to react. He missed her already.

xXx

She was so tired. She had no choice. This time or the time before. The first time she had almost died trying to save everyone rather than herself. But the second time it was her causing her own internal decay.

She needed to be free, if that meant stepping on toes, again or hurting feelings, again, she would do it. It may sound conceited but if she was dead what good is she to anyone else.

Hopefully they would all understand, hopefully _he_ would understand. But she had seen it in his eyes and he was ruined. She had caused that pain for a second time. The guilt of hurting him would soil her being, but if she continued her life as she was she would end up hurting him anyways. Sometimes you needed to do it for yourself, not anyone else.

They had a woven history that united them from the start. Due her bond with him, she hoped that in the future he could forgive her.

* * *

A/N: Im still working out where this is going, so sorry for the upcoming delay.


	2. Part 1: On a Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Here is the second part to my story. I don't know if anyone wants to or plans on reading this, since Prentiss is off the show. All I know is that she is one of my favourite characters and hopefully Emily Prentiss will continue on in FanFiction.

Also, just throwing it out there, something very similar to this happened to me. The difference is I was in Paris and my terrible efforts at a French accent prevented me from approaching the guy. Not that anyone care though…

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1 - On a Train

Chicago, Illinois - 1996

Standing by yourself in a new place is a daunting experience. Even though you may be surrounded by hundreds or thousands of people, if you do not see a familiar face you feel alone.

As the sky darkened, Emily Prentiss brushed her long dark brown, almost black hair out of her pale face and tightened her jacket around her to feign off the winter's chill. She had just moved to Chicago, she was alone and did not know anyone in the city.

Emily had left Washington, D.C. for a better career opportunity and mostly to get away for her political family. Her mother, Ambassador Prentiss, had her political tentacles wrapped around almost all of the people in at least a 300 mile radius. So Emily had to get out of there and start her own life without her mother interfering.

The Ambassador had spent the majority of Emily's 24 years controlling her daughter's life. Whether it was the constant upheaval of homes to move across the globe, picking schools (her mother said Harvard, so Emily chose Yale), judging her boyfriends or critiquing her career. The Ambassador was constantly on Emily's case, either angered or disappointed with her daughter. Emily knew that the Ambassador was not pleased with her when she had joined the FBI instead of following her political footsteps. Who could blame Emily though, because she had witnessed firsthand how politics can destroy families.

Emily was bumped from behind as she tried to board the 'L' train. She held in a gasp, the many native Chicago riders pushed by roughly without a care for her wellbeing. Emily was shocked at their force, but she realized how fast the train filled up and if you wanted a spot you had to push your way in. She was never one to back down from a conflict so she buckled down and began to push her own way in past the bodies of strangers.

All Emily wanted to do was make her way to the apartment she would be staying at in Chicago. Tomorrow would be a busy day for her, her first day of work and she needed time to mentally prepare. Well that's not all she wanted, she wanted a shower, a coffee, to be out of the cold and for just one person to apologise for bumping into her!

Eventually, she found herself in a more open space with room to grab on to a nearby bar to prevent herself from falling due to the trains frequent stops and starts. Emily gazed around the car until her eyes came to rest on a young man, who appeared to be the around the same age as herself. He was sitting down three people away from her.

He had large head phones on, attached to a portable CD player. The man had milk chocolate skin that made Emily wonder if it was as smooth as it looked. He was also wearing a larger grey jacket that was a tight enough fit to show that he was strong and muscled.

Since Emily was so absorbed with the dark man, she didn't notice him cataloging her features. When she finally looked in his eyes and realised he was watching her, she immediately blushed and looked away. Emily even angled her body way from the stranger in hopes of hiding her embarrassment.

Finally, after a few minutes Emily couldn't help herself, she wanted to have another look at the handsome man who had the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. She turned around and he was looking at her. They both coyly smiled at each other.

This game look and look away continued on for several more stops, until the train began to clear out. As Emily was making room for an elderly lady to board, she didn't notice the man move. When she turned around she saw that he was only a few feet away. His head phones had been removed and his sole focus was on Emily.

It could have appeared that Emily was patiently waiting for her stop, but if you looked closely you could tell she was trying to work up the courage to approach the unknown man.

The man took a step towards her, and Emily decided that she was finally going to just going to talk to him. Suddenly her stop was called. This flash into reality spooked her and her newly found confidence disappeared with her stop name. Emily quickly turned around and exited the train. She endured countless jostles from people passing by as she did so.

Of course, Emily regretted getting off the train without so much as a name of the man she had been watching. She turned around but to her disappointment the door her already closed. She knew that with her job, she should not be trying to flirt with strangers, but something about that man caused her to forget her work induced instinct.

Against her better judgment she took one last look inside just before the train started to pull away and saw the dark man waving at her. A smile appeared across Emily's face and she eagerly waved back.

Emily hadn't even noticed when a few people had bumped into her because she was now satisfied that the man had also found a liking to her. Emily walked away from the platform with a change in her demeanour. She was still upset with her shyness because she was unable to approach him, but at least the wave offered some form of recognition.

* * *

A/N: So by now you know this is the start to another Derek and Emily story, if you didn't know now you do. This one will follow their first meeting, maybe touch on the Doyle plot line (still deciding), work its way through some cases and hopefully finish up with this past season.

I don't know how long this will be and unlike the other fics I have written this one did not have a rough copy first. So please forgive the gaps in the updates, I am just trying to work out the story plot before I post.


	3. Part 2: In an Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This is the second part of As They Meet. Also, I am going on a camping trip for a while, so I am going to apolpgise for the delay in updates...sorry!

I want to thank those who have review! So THANK-YOU to lovelover7891, Nix 1978, Sarah, jhplug, and Guest, you guys are awesome!

Thank you for reading, review if you want and enjoy :)

* * *

Part 2 - In an Office

Chicago, Illinois 1998

People often say "I never forget a face". At least this is how Emily felt when she walked into the FBI headquarters in Chicago. She had been working there paert-time for about a year now.

The other part of her time was spent training. Emily had been selected by the CIA and Interpol to work a special case. It was an International Terrorist. She had been training in DC for 3 years, where she had been handpicked as soon as she was fresh out of the Academy. And now her training had been completed in Chicago. It was part of the reason for her transfer here in the first place.

Only today was different than all the other days, today she was going to meet her new boss. She was also going to create the cover story that she was transferring to a new division in St. Louis. This would be put into her file so that when her mission was completed it would appear she had been on desk duty for the past few years. Emily`s new job and any information of her where abouts was only told to the director of the FBI. Everyone else beneath the director would be misled.

Before Emily had a chance to set her belonging on her desk for the last time, she was stopped in her tracks. She was looking at a man who was shaking hands with her section chief. It was the same man she had seen on the 'L' train two years ago.

For most people, they would have forgotten about the run in on the train or just laughed off the fact that they recognized this new stranger. But for Emily this only made her nervous. Why? She didn't even know herself. Usually she was confident and self-assured but for some reason this man caused her to react in the opposite.

It could be because he was the focus of her dreams. Or even the fact that since their run in n the 'L' train, she had regretted not speaking to him.

"Agent Prentiss?" Her chief, Donald Burns called her over.

"Ah, yes Sir?" Emily respectably replied as she approached the two men.

"Since today is your last day because you will be transferring to St. Louis, I need you to show your replacement around," Emily glanced at the dark man- her surrogate. "This is Derek Morgan; he's just been upgraded from beat cop, to detective to FBI. All in the span of 3 years… isn't that something.

Emily nodded along to what her chief had said, not really digesting the information. She even shook Derek's hand without realizing it.

"Yeah, I could ah- I will show you around," Emily stuttered.

With a smile that showed his kind nature, Derek replied, "Thanks."

xXx

Derek recognized her as soon as she entered the building. He noted the beautiful dark hair, porcelain skin, and tall curvy frame. Well at first he was attracted to her, what woman loving man wouldn't be, but as soon as she came closer he remembered.

He had been sitting on the 'L' two years ago heading back to his Mama's house from watching football at a friend's. She had boarded the train looking quite bewildered and if he had to admit quite cute. She glanced around and blushed when they locked eyes. From that moment on, he knew he wanted to learn more about this woman.

Over the last two years, he had spent many a night thinking of her. Now that she was right in front of him, it felt too good to be true.

Even though when he had been ready to approach her on the 'L' train to work his charm she disappeared, he knew that she was special. They shared one last wave as the train sped to its next stop, just that thought alone could bring a smirk to his face.

So when he had a chance to shake her hand, no not her any more, Emily's hand he couldn't pass it up.

Emily led him around the bull pen, pointing out desks and offices along the way. He couldn't help but notice how she talked with her hands and pointed in many directions. Or that when she realized she was rambling, she would bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Derek couldn't get enough of her idiosyncrasies; he was upset that this was her last day.

"So how did you work your way up to FBI so quickly?" Emily wondered, she herself had joined the bureau straight away.

"My father was cop, so I wanted to be one too. I am FBI trained, but I decided to do the cop thing first."

The two continued their tour around the FBI building in Chicago. They quickly got off topic from the job and settled into a more friendly conversation.

Derek had fast took a liking to the beautiful agent he would be replacing; she was quirky, smart as a whip and easy going. He wished that he would be working with her rather than taking over for her. Derek believed that they would make a great team.

xXx

Emily's desk phone rang as the two agents returned to their starting point. They shared a good bye as Derek made his way to the Chief's office and Emily answered her phone.

"Agent Prentiss," her tone was proffesional.

"You can go to the conference room now, Agent Prentiss," it was Janie the receptionist letting Emily know that her new job was about to begin.

"Okay, thanks."

After she hung up the phone, Emily collected her few bags, since her desk had already been cleaned out. She straightened her back and headed up to the room. She had everything she would need to take with her and her apartment and already been cleaned and sold. Emily Prentiss was preparing for the next step in her life. The next step where no one knows her true identity because if they did it could compromise her safety.

As Emily exited the room, she glanced up to see Derek watching her. They both shared a small wave, and then a smile as they were both remembering the time they had done it before. And much like the last time, they didn't know when, or if they would ever met again.

* * *

A/N: So here's part 2! I enjoy writing because it is a good way to unwind, but to be honest, I realised this chapter made more sense in my head. So if you are confused let me know and I'll either explain or try to rewrite the chapter.


	4. Part 3: In a Dangerous Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: So here is the third part. I'm back from camping. It's now moving more into the future, please look at the dates posted in each chapter because there has been time frame jumps. So far it went for m 1996, to 1998 now to 2003. So that's all I have for now.

Also thank you for reading and if you have time feel free to leave a review. Thank you to LOVESxPAGET, Guest, erica1021, and AnnKa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 3- In a Dangerous Place

Boston, Massachusetts 2003

When you haven't seen someone in a while you always notice the ways in which they have changed, but stronger then that you notice the ways in which they have remained the same person you always knew.

Emily had spent the majority of the last few years training. She familiarized herself with weapons dealing, the IRA and Ian Doyle. She was no longer Emily Prentiss, no now she was Lauren Reynolds.

This was going to be it, she was still at the start of her undercover duty and she was set to meet Doyle. She was his type and if they could get infiltration within Doyle's network to bring down the operation. That was Emily's mission.

This set up had been organized in advance; the JTF-12 team was prepared and ready to go. Everything was set in motion, the only thing not known before hand was the possibility of Emily's cover being blown.

Emily got out of her dark, non-descriptive vehicle and started to walk across the street to that bar. That's when it happened.

When she had first seen him, she had almost forgotten about her job. That's what Derek Morgan did to her. He was entering the same bar she intended to go into. Emily had two choices, go inside but risk her true identity being revealed or wait out until Derek left, but that would mean she would be late and punctuality is key to gaining the trust of a man like Doyle.

So Emily decided to head into the bar. As she walked in she heard Derek introducing himself to the bar tender.

"I am Agent Morgan, with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, could I ask you a few question," BAU Emily thought to herself. He'd down well for himself, working his way up to one of the top teams in the FBI. This also meant that he was no longer stationed in Chicago, but now DC.

As she looked him over, she saw the same strong figure she had admired before but she also saw that his body was tense. He looked like he had aged a bit, but so did she. At least when you work high stress jobs like they did it eventually catches up with you.

After her surveying of Derek, her eyes scoped out the bar, Ian Doyle was not there yet. Emily sat down at a small table with her back facing the wall so she could observe the scene ads see when Doyle arrived. Luckily for her, she made her way to the table without Derek noticing her.

After a few moments Doyle and Jack Fahey entered the bar. Fahey was a rat of a man, but he was the connection that was going to get her in with Doyle, with Valhalla. Emily watched as Doyle gave Fahey a slight shake of the head, and then subtle indicated towards Derek. She knew that he would want to wait until the Feds were gone before they started to discuss illegal weapon dealing. Fahey then signalled to her to wait, but since Emily was so well trained she had already caught Doyle's signals.

Reluctantly, Emily gave a slight nod in return and light up a cigarette while she waited. Smoking, her haircut and along with the beige and white wardrobe she had on helped her get into her alter-persona of Lauren.

Emily was pleased that her table was near enough to both Derek and Doyle to listen in to any conversation either one of them would have. It was at this moment that Derek noticed her sitting towards the back of the bar.

He had just finished asking the bar tender questions, when his eyes looked over Emily's body appreciatively. Then his eyes met hers and she saw the recognition in his expression.

Derek was walking over to her and about to open his mouth and greet her when she quietly hissed, "No!" Luckily for her no one in the bar heard her outburst expect for Derek, which was exactly what she had intended.

With a perturbed look on his face, Derek was about to ask why. Then he saw Emily jot down on a napkin that her drink was on the word "cover". Still unsure of what she was doing he continued to watch. He then saw her slide the pen she had pulled out from her pocket underneath the napkin. That's when Derek pieced the riddle together, she was undercover.

It was a good thing that Fahey was talking Doyle's ear off and they missed the silent interaction going on/

He now fully understood her reasons for being in a sketchy bar like this one. So he threw her a small smile. Derek then turned to speak to a patron not far from Emily, to ensure that his walking over to that area had a purpose other than to greet Emily.

Even though they couldn't speak, he was glad he got a chance to see her. Maybe now he would look her up in the FBI's employee data base and see why she was out in Boston when she should still be in St. Louis.

He seemed to meet her at the most inopportune times. Like on a train that was already moving, in the FBI when she was due to transfer the next day and now when she was on an undercover mission where she probably would not respond to the name Emily.

Emily and Derek shared a small secretive smile; it seemed to be the only kind of parting look they had ever shared. Then Derek headed towards the door, hoping that he would get another chance to not only see Emily, like this time, but to talk to her as well.

After Derek left, Emily looked around the bar. She quickly scoped out the patrons. She then turned to Doyle who was nodding to Fahey. They approached the table she was sitting at now that the bar was free of FBI. So Emily stood up to greet them, not realising that the man heading towards her would haunt her nightmares in the future.


	5. Part 4: On a Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Here is part 4! :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Part 4: On a Beach

Miami, Florida – 2005

Derek Morgan was on a routine consult. Normally, he would just do it from his desk, look over the case file and come up with a rough profile. This time though, the Unsub was utilizing vast landscape as his killing and hunting grounds.

This is why Derek was in Miami, no matter how many pictures he looked over he could not get a sense of the way this perpetrator mind worked. He had no choice but to go down and look at the scenes himself.

It became apparent once Derek got to the scene that the Unsub was using high ridges of the beaches, that had not been located on any maps he had been given. This increase in elevation gave the Unsub the advantage when jumping down to disable his victims who were large men.

Derek finished off his profile, relayed the information to the sheriff as well as a hard copy and was now preparing to leave the beach. But he first decided to walk along the water before he headed to go catch his fight home.

As he walked, he took in the clear water and warm sun, but something pulled him from his relaxing state. That something was a small family.

The man, with short light hair had just pressed a kiss to the woman's lips and tussled the young boy's bright blond hair. He called back to them that he would see them later in the evening, in what sounded like an Irish accent.

The woman with rich brown hair, Derek noted looked familiar. She reminded him of Emily Prentiss, the FBI agent from Chicago. He had looked her up in the FBI'S database, well he didn't exactly do the checking, the BAU's technical analyst, Penelope Garcia did. Penelope jad fast become one of Derek's best friends in the year that she had been with the FBI. He remembered she told him that Emily Prentiss was still stationed in St. Louis. The funny thing was that when the BAU team had headed down there for a case, no one had heard of her. Derek just figured that she was in a low-key unit.

As he continued to watch the woman make sandcastles on the beach with the boy, it hit him. Maybe that was Emily Prentiss. Since last time he had seen he in Boston, about a year and a half ago, she had told him she was undercover. Maybe she still was.

He decided to test his luck and approached the duo. A he neared he noticed her shoulders tense because she sensed someone behind her. The woman quickly stood up and placed the boy behind her. It was instinctive and maternal. Derek just hoped that it wasn't her kid, but rather part of her mission.

That's when their eyes met. Emily's full of panic for the situation. And Derek's amused at the way that they continued to run into each other. It was never the right time.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a practiced amount of uncertainty and confidence. There were also hints of fear in her eyes because her cover could be blown at any second by a man she had only met once.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew how to get back to the airport from here?" Derek asked.

Emily relaxed because she saw that Derek was going to play along with what she gave him, "No, sorry. I am on vacation myself."

"Oh, me too. I'm from D.C…where are you from?"

"Europe," Emily had to give the most vague description of her where abouts just in case this agent had the means of tracing her.

"Well have a nice trip and sorry to bug you."

"It was no trouble."

The two continued to look at each other with small smiles gracing their faces, until a tugging on Emily's pants and small voice interrupt, "Lauren, can we play some more?"

"Yep, Declan, we can."

They shared one small smile, like their many other partings and Derek left.

xXx

Derek had just gotten off the plane, and immediately head to the BAU. He had to go there to drop off his copy of the consult, but the real reason he was going there was to speak to the Oracle of Quantico - Penelope Garcia.

Ever since Penelope had joined the BAU, in 2004, she has become Derek's confidante and one of his best friends. This is why he is entering her office, or in other words her liar.

"Hey, Baby Girl!"

The bubbly blonde technical analyst turns in her computer chair, "What can I do for you my Chocolate God?"

"I met this girl and…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

"Derek Morgan has a crush on ONE girl! I have lived to see the day," she exclaimed.

"She's gorgeous, and I've only met her a few times before."

"Do I know her? What's her name, I'll get you her number!"

Reluctantly Derek replies, "Slow down Mama, she's undercover right now."

"I'm sorry," then with a drastic change of emotion Penelope asks, "Can I still know her name?"

Derek laughs and shakes his head at his girl, "Nope, not yet… I'll see you later Baby Girl."

With that Derek left the office, with his thoughts filled with Emily Prentiss.

xXx

It was the last night of their vacation in Miami. Well it had been a vacation for her and Declan, but of course Ian had continued to work. He was always on the prowl for more advanced weapons.

While Doyle had been working, she and Declan had spent the day on the beach. They had built sandcastles and even did some swimming. When Ian returned, they had gone back to their hotel, had dinner and went to bed.

That's where Emily, or rather Lauren found herself right now. She was lying wrapped up in Ian Doyle's arms. But Ian Doyle was not even on her mind.

The only thing was that she could not stop thinking about the man she had met on the beach. The man that always seemed to show up at the worst times. The man who she wanted to know better. The man named Derek Morgan.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so they had another meeting before Emily joins the BAU. Hopefully now with Derek knowing a bit about her undercover work, I can use that for when Doyle returns.

Hope you liked it!


	6. Part 5: At the BAU

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Here is the part you have all been waiting for (well if anyone is even still reading this…), Prentiss joins the BAU! I tried to do it justice. And a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous part.

Now I must apologise for the delay in updates. I hope you guys haven't lost interest. First of all I got writer's block and then university started and BANG homework. Then midterms and I have no time for writing. And I doubt you want to hear all of my excuses.

Anyway, without further ado, here is Part 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 5: At the BAU

Emily Prentiss knew there hadn't been a mix up. Sean McCallister said, that once she had completed her mission he would help her get back into the FBI and into any Unit she desired.

Sure, the Behavioural Analyst was an elite unit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had spent the last years working around a cold blooded killer. Serial killers where almost going to be a break. At least now she was trying to catch them, not trying to be the love interest. Pretending that see enjoyed it when he touched her. Just the mere thoughts of Ian Doyle could make her cringe.

When Emily found out the BAU was returning from their latest case (an eccentric blonde had easily given out the information...so much for tight security), she went to go confront the Unit Chief. She knew anything worthwhile in life took time and you sometimes had to push just a little farther to get to.

At least Agent Hotchner was going to give her a chance. Now all she had to do was prove herself. Show that she made it to the unit on her own merit, not her parent's names.

xXx

The next day, when Derek walked into the conference room he saw a woman he recognized. This caused only a momentary lapse in his cool demeanour. Was it really Emily Prentiss?

Hotch's voice just confirmed his suspicions, "Everybody meet Agent Prentiss."

He took a second to glance over her. She looked more like she had the second time he saw her in Chicago. She was dressed professionally and her hair was back to being a dark brown. This was a great contrast to the lighter waves she had when he saw her last year on the beach.

Derek was unsure how she was going to play this. Was it going to be a reunion, because they had met when he was going to be her replacement or was it going to be a fresh slate.

So Derek looked to Emily to know how to proceed. Luckily the rest of the team was preparing to brief the case and didn't notice their silent gestures.

Emily stood up, her eyebrows lifted and hand extended. And the look in her eye Derek knew that they were going to act as though they had never met.

So Derek introduced himself and extended his had as well, "Derek Morgan."

"Emily Prentiss."

Emily sent him a smile that he knew was to thank him for not hinting at their past meetings. Derek just kept on his professional mask because when Hotch interrupted, they immediately got down to work

As Emily's eyes were on the screen, Derek's eyes were on the new agent.

JJ set down the original message that was in Arabic message and Emily began to translate it. It was a natural reaction for her, while she was undercover she spent a lot of time translating Doyle's messages and then sending coded posts in other languages back to Interpol.

The teams eyed her, and Emily quickly stumbled out an excuse, "Ahhh, I lived in several Middle Eastern Countries growing up."

Derek continued to look at this agent, his brow furrowed. She was much deeper than he originally thought. This was no desk-job agent who was on a menial undercover mission. No, Emily Prentiss must have been involved in something much more serious.

They continued to brief the case, but Derek could not stop himself from watching Prentiss, she was most definitely someone he wanted to figure out.

xXx

Emily could feel Derek's eyes on her the whole time they were briefing for the case. Anytime she would look up, she was met with a curious look from the dark man.

So when she heard Hotch and Gideon talking, and she realised there may be a slight chance of going to Guantanamo Bay, she pulled out her bag. Setting it on the desk as nonchalantly as possible she tried to keep the hope that was building inside her from showing on her face. Emily was always prepared.

She breathed out a sigh in relief when Gideon told her the plane would be leaving in three minutes. First it meant that she would be away from the judgemental and untrusting Agent Hotchner. Second, she could prove herself to Gideon. And finally, she could avoid the possible third degree that she expected would be coming from Derek Morgan.

xXx

After Emily finished the case, she went home. That was the first time that she truly had a place to call home, her condo.

As a child, living with the Ambassador meant travel and Emily was never in one place long enough to be comfortable there. Then she moved around for her FBI and Interpol training. and finally she lived with Doyle. As strange as it may be, living with Doyle was the most content she had ever felt until now. With Doyle, she had finally been in locations that were "hers" and she could do as she pleased. The only thing was that she was not Emily, but Lauren.

Now at her condo, it had her idea of furniture, her clothes everything was her own. And if she chose to jump to the bed, there was no one to yell at her.

As she settled for the night Emily was glad of her choice of the BAU, except the team seemed to be very wary of her. They were guarded and untrusting. Another negative was Derek Morgan.

Emily was relieved that she had made it through the first case without having to explain herself to Morgan, but that much could not be said for the second case.

xXx

The next case for the BAU was in DC, the two of them had been paired up in the field, and they were interviewing prostitutes. Trying to find if any of the girls had seen a man hanging around, like that was really going to be easy to figure out.

After the two agents had spoken to two young prostitutes, Morgan pulled Emily aside.

He opened his mouth, but Emily cut him off, "I know what you want to ask, but you can't."

Her eyes were pleading with him, "But you are the same Emily Prentiss, I met in Chicago right?" Morgan knew it was a dumb question, or course it was the same woman. But maybe he could earn her trust and then she would tell him.

"Yes," Emily knew she would have to give him more, "And you did see me afterwars. But you can't mention it. Nothin about who I was with or where, you really don't have the security clearance for it."

"So it was an undercover op?"

Emily nodded, for somereason she felt she could trust this man. This was a rare feeling for her, usually being guarded around strangers, "But that's all I can tell, in fact that's probably too much even."

"Don't worry Prentiss, I won't tell. It'll be out little secret," Derek winked and began to head back the precinct. All he could think was that Emily Prentiss was quite the enigma.

Emily just shook her head; she had a feeling that they would become great friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that sucked. It seems that my heart still isn't in this. It must be brain over load because I should be reading my Biology textbook. Anyway, hopefully I can get this rolling around because we I have 6 seasons to cover.


End file.
